valkyrieworldfandomcom-20200213-history
ELIXIA: Destinare
'ElixiaFielitte' is the fourth trilogy and fifth work under the Valkyrie World universe(s) production, an anime adaptation will be released under ufotable studio. Story Setting ElixiaFielitte takes place in the present era, and it's beginning happens at around the same time as the events of Elementia ends. Three Worlds of Oldeus is triple pair of parallel worlds that experienced collision and unification, Paradise Realm , Black Underworld and Living World . The three worlds is famous for it's source of Pure Magic in it's World Circuit . Before the Three Worlds were created, all worlds in the Dimensional Rift were lived in a rising and unending war. Better known as Ageless War . This war was eventually ended by the Infinite Magician , the greatest magician of all time whose Pure Magic uses is infinite, Elyvion. He then created and disaggregate the worlds into three parts known as The Three Worlds of Oldeus. These worlds has been lived in harmony for more than 20 millenniums. For over the past 20 millenniums the worlds were guarded by magus known as Excedia . Each magus are subconsciously holding a rare power force known as Terminal Magic , this power allows them to access a device (or basically artifact) called Incarion , magical device in a form of card with an unknown operating system nor it's original identity, it's outstanding ability is out of scientific reach. The true form of the device yet to be revealed. For now, it's ability known as an accessing device for calling out the power of an Elemental Essence for each magus. Each of these Essence that this device called known to contain a portion of Ancient Ability , an old ability system that have it's operation containing Divine Fragment , an original fragment that created by Elyvion, forged by the World Circuit of the Three Worlds. This ability are separated to 6 types of abilities: Physical Enforcement, Magical Enforcement, Agility Basis, Tactical Mindset, Original Speed ''and ''Divine Lock. Transformation , an advanced magical system that surpass even the physical law, are also available to undergo by this device. It's original system said to be received from the god itself. The original use of this device itself are for accessing an imitation weapon from the famed legends and mythologies' original weapons. The durability and form are still equal to that of are original, but the power portion is said to be only 50% from the original. Be the weapon consolidated with each magus' Elemental Essence, probability of power upsurge will appear with differing percentage and rank, there is only two weapons throughout the history that known to have reached 100%, equal to the original power, making the imitation itself to be the original. The device's raw power can also be used while the card infused within the magus' body as an Phantasmal Code , a type of ability that allows the caster's materialized belonging dissolve as a concept and fused to the body of the magus, making the body itself as a conceptual numeric. There is an abnormal race in the Excedia's Circle known as ExcediaX (read as Excedia Cross), unlike the ordinary magus, they are unknowingly able to access two Incarions yet made it's power as one, known as Crossing Incarion , the power of this Incarion are unbelievably strong that even the original weapon itself may surpassed by this kind. There is only known two people in this race, the first person lived in the Ageless War era as a hero and die in pride, while the other one lived in the present era peacefully in the Living World. Recently, the incident of dimensional rift cracking already spread to the Three Worlds. Creating fray to the residents, especially Living World, since there is only normal people living in there. This incident has been occurred since the late 2 months. And unknowingly this cracking rift created a Dark Dimension called TrybilDark , with pure darkness lurking in this unknown world, with the one who is in charge, Demonia, planning to take over the Three Worlds, his power are unbelievably surpassing the gods' and demons', making him invincible. It is known only the ExcediaX that able to overstep this dark power. Plot Roar... Excedia's Light! The story begins with flashback from 2 years ago, when the Ageless War occurred, it completely devastated the world. Nearing the end, an Infinite Magician named Elyvion came with his greatest invention, The World Aura, the power of which can heal every kind of damaged physical and mental break, with that he performed the ritual, it was succeeded with his life as the price. And so The Three Worlds went back to normal. In the present era, it all begins with a boy, Ernanda and his classmates in his class, ElixiaFielitte. One day he found a pack of device, after he touched the devices, suddenly he found himself in a part of TrybilDark. And at the same time, three Magicians suddenly appeared and told him to defeat the monsters with the power residing in the card while leaving no explanation. While there is no other choice he can make, he decided to fight for his future. The Three Worlds believe that he's the reincarnation of Elyvion, The Infinite Magician. Afterwards, the Three Worlds believe that there is only one way to end the phenomenon, which is to collect a thing called "Illios Incarion", an Incarion with the original power of The World Aura residing in it. But their mission will not be easy because the Incarion is in state of fragments called "Illios Fragment", and only Ernanda and his classmates, The Final Age of Excedia's Circle that will be able to combine the fragments into one, and so their journey begins. Will Ernanda and his classmates be able to end the occurring dimensional event in the present time, and defeat the person behind this? Characters ElixiaFielitte Excedia's Circle (Main) *'Ernanda Dalimunthe Scalio von Reinhart Pendragon' The main character of the series, the leader of the ElixiaFielitte group (11 in absent), the current 2nd secretary in class, and the last in Excedia's Circle history to hold the power of Crossing Incarion, and believed to be the reincarnation of The Infinite Magician, Elyvion. He's a cheerful highschool boy who always lives inside his expectation and logic mind in one time, and also an irrational skeptic, he's the class' sweetheart, sugar and spice and everything nice, but inside, he's mysterious and also a psychopathic boy. He never talks big unless it's absolutely necessary, he's really kind and always show his love to his friends honestly and unconditionally, but he's also very sensitive in mind. He always become his friends' reliable's when it comes to fighting the creatures in TrybilDark. A very certain thinker in strategies and always have an absolute consistency, the strongest in the last age of Excedia's Circle. He holds the power of Crossing Incarion with Shadow and Sacred Essences under the Power Source of Freundschaft (Friendship), the combined forces of all Power Sources and most powerful, he possess' "Exentia: Crossing Birthlight" as his main weapon, he can also access' Drasidia (Sacred Inventory). "Crossing Warrior of The Holy Stars" is his obtained title. *'Febrryansyah Pramana' The 12th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent, a very easygoing boy, he has that what-so-ever attitude, quite cool and charismatic enough, especially when he's doing his instrumental movement (drum) in class, can be quite pervert sometimes, but he's really had a refusing attitude when talking about that. He's easy to blend in and going social to other people, quite diligent in time, but can be really lazy whenever he's not in the mood, mostly spending his time alone in his seat, Ernanda frequently showed up in front of him and have the busy-kind pep talks about things. He's rarely care about things in surroundings unless it's including him. He's a real gamer, mostly spend his time with playing games in home, and rock is the musical genre that he's quite fancy enough. He holds the power of Voltic Incarion under the Power Source of Vertrauen (Faith), he possess' "Bryanheld: Voltic Particle" as his main weapon. "Guardian of Voltic Darkness" is his obtained title. *'Alfiniarti Gunawan' The 3rd ElixiaFielitte's student in absent, a very closed and antisocial girl except to her close friends, she rarely talk to the others except for Ernanda, Qania and Yoka. She's quite extensive with her mind and rather doubtful with her own desicion, can be quite cold in the outside, but really warm in the inside. She's very sensitive in time, sometimes can be very funny but only with her close friends, rather hard to told her to interact socially to other people rather than her own circle, very incapable of expressing herself to others, even to her close friends, but in time, she can be very kind. She holds the power of Shadow Incarion under the Power Source of Weisheit (Wisdom), she possess' "Finnier: The Extensive Shadow" as her main weapon. "Queen of Fiery Dust" is her obtained title. *'Syafira Berliana Putri ' The 35th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent, a very kind girl at heart and also a beautiful one, quite promising when it comes to doing something that she likes, she's very sensitive, due to her past relationship that she's still can't move on from, and she always told every kind of her past to both Ernanda and Elsa, even the most current events that related to it. She's cheerful and calm at the same time. Won't move to the outer's unless someone called her. Same as Elsa, she can be quite teasing sometimes, but in a good way. Ernanda loves the most when she laugh together with him, and Elsa. She's quite diligent, and also smart. But somewhat has a limited skill in English. She holds the power of Flooding Incarion under the Power Source of Vertrauen (Faith), she possess' "Firellia: Faith of the Light" as her main weapon. "Descendant of the Holy Water" is her obtained title. *'Elsa Chantyka Novrisa Hasyim' The 9th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent, a beatiful little girl with exquisite composure, really calm in mind and actions, very sweet and kind, she can be quite shy with an embarrassing event that involves her, her glasses makes her look more cute, smart and promising, together with her chairmate Syafira, she's often to help Ernanda with his problem and dare to hear every word that Ernanda told her in his story of his own problems, she also can be quite teasing sometimes, but it's all in a good way but she always doing it on a purpose. She holds the power of Breathing Incarion under the Power Source of Vertrauen (Faith), she possess' "Elsario: The Beautiful Trusting Heart" as her main weapon. "Descendant of the Winter Breeze" is her obtained title. *'Al-faizal Mu'minil Jihad' The 2nd ElixiaFielitte's student in absent, the current class' president. *'Milleniano Adam' The 24th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent, a good looking carefree boy, he quite calm and has a high composure in most of the time, he never care about everything in his surroundings unless it's included in his comfort zone, he plays many kind of console games and spending his time mostly with it. Often to loafing around when it comes to school's stuff but quite diligent enough if ordered to. He holds the power of Fortress Incarion under the Power Source of Hoffen (Hope), he possess' "Millenium: Strongest Metallic Soil" as his main weapon. "The Mightiest Hero of Protective Earth" is his obtained title. *'Chaidar Ali ' The 7th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent, the current class' vice-president. Excedia's Circle (Supportive) *'Adi Permadi ' The 1st ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. He holds the power of Phantasmal Incarion under the Power Source of Weisheit (Wisdom), he possess' "Madias: The Powerful Delusion" as his main weapon. "Warlock of the Holy Destruction" is his obtained title. *'Alya Puspaningrum' The 4th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Aryanti Kusumaningrum' The 5th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Aurel Octavia' The 6th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. She holds the power of Breathing Incarion under the Power Source of Vertrauen (Faith), she possess' "Octavia: Gust of Interlude" as her main weapon. "Controller of the Living Breath" is her obtained title. *'Egi Andriani' The 8th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Emillia Kusuma Sugiarto' The 10th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Fitri Mahdania' The 13th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Flagon Eka Wahyudi ' The 14th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Friwidya Indah Lestari ' The 15th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Gabriella Augustine ' The 16th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Giofar Abraham Pramuditya Maramis' The 17th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Hamzah Maulidi Aychtar Ayaza' The 18th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Indeanty Salsabila' The 19th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Indriani Wahyuningsih' The 20th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Julyca Maul Diartin ' The 21st ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Makhriza Andhika Pratama ' The 22nd ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Mega Karliana Agatha ' The 23rd ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Mutiara Nuranisa ' The 25th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Nadira Fadhilah Putri' The 26th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Nila Mardiyani' The 27th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. She holds the power of Breathing Incarion under the Power Source of Weisheit (Wisdom), she possess' "Mardenio: Calculative Wind" as her main weapon. "The Protective Wind Sage of Oldeus" is her obtained title. *'Rianti Anike Putri' The 28th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. She holds the power of Flooding Incarion under the Power Source of Vertrauen (Faith), she possess' "Antioxe: The Living Stream" as her main weapon. "Magician of the Sacred Lake" is her obtained title. *'Rivaldo Abraham Lasut' The 29th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Sarah Putrianza Harahap ' The 30th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. She holds the power of Phantasmal Incarion under the Power Source of Liebe (Love), she possess' "Saratio: Overflowed Shining Memories" as her main weapon. "Memory Manipulating Witch of Light" is her obtained title. *'Shangrilla Zahran' The 31st ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Sifa Khoirun Agustine' The 32nd ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. She holds the power of Flooding Incarion under the Power Source of Hoffen (Hope), she possess' "Agustiel: The Holy Flow" as her main weapon. "The Holy Warrior of Infinite Ocean" is her obtained title. *'Sri Qania Dian Heriputrianti ' The 33rd ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Stevanny Rachel Hosana ' The 34th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Tubagus Nanda Rahman' The 36th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. *'Yoka Albasit Satari ' The 37th ElixiaFielitte's student in absent. Three Worlds of Oldeus Paradise Realm *'Uranus' *'Gaia ' *'Twelve Olympian Gods' Black Underworld *'Hades' Living World *'Ex-Dissardium' Villains * Luxuria * Gula * Avaritia * Acedia * Ira * Invidia * Superbia * Demonia Category:Stubs Category:Series Category:ElixiaFielitte